


I Want to Be There (so you don't have to be brave)

by nerdguy3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000
Summary: Five times Harley was there for Peter and one time everyone else was





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Post Civil War but everyone is friends
> 
> Should be updated on a weekly basis

It was unfortunately not uncommon for Harley to wake to the sounds of screams, very familiar screams. They carried with them a certain weight and pain. He quickly jumped up from his bed and a quick glance at his clock told him it was 1:03 a.m. 

Peter seems to be in distress

"I'd noticed but thanks FRIDAY."

Harley broke out into a run as the screams grew louder, he practically broke Peters door off its hinges. As his eyes saw Peter, his heart broke a little bit more. He was writhing and thrashing and screaming. As much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't safe for him to get to close. 

"Pete, darling! You're gonna have to wake up," Harley said both forcefully and gentle, not wanting to add further discomfort to the already hysteric teen. He edged closer to the bed and raised his voice. "Come on darling!"

Suddenly Peter shot up in bed panting and Harley ran to the bed and pulled Peter close to him. The younger boy was breathing hard and fast, sweat dripped like bullets. 

"Hey sweetheart, I've got you you're safe. Nothing can hurt you. Feel my arms around you. You're gonna be okay." Harley kept whispering comforting things as Peter got his breath under control. He was still shaking like a leaf caught in a fall breeze.

"Can-" Peter took a deep breathe to steady himself, "can we go to the roof?"

"Of course darlin', let me go put a jumper on-"

"Ill come with you." Peter clung to Harleys arm, scared to be alone.

"Okay Pete." Harley got up slowly, steadying Peter who got up to quickly with his one free arm. They made their way slowly towards Harleys room, Peter remembering to take deep breaths and smalls steps so as not to fall over. Once in the room, Peter let go just for just enough time for Harley to throw a God did over himself and offer one to Peter who gladly took it.

There rooftop escapes had become such a common occurrence that Tony a built a small box with everything the boys might need so they didn't need to drag blankets up the stairs. Instead a metre square box lay on the roof, if tapped twice on the top it would unfold an inflatable matress, blankets, pillows and some chocolate. Harley tapped it twice.

They settled down under the blankets, Peter tucked in against Harleys chest, to offset the cold air of the spring morning. It was still dark but the glow of New York made it easy to see. Harley could feel Peters breath finally calming down and his defences going down. 

"You wanna talk about it Pete?" Harley said, not pushing but offering an escape.

"It was the worst... They had you and Mr Stark and everyone else and they wanted me to bo-" he took a shaky breath, "to bomb my school, my friends-" he broke off into a sob but Harley knew better than to interupt him. He needed to get it out. "When I refused, they shot you and shot the rest of the Avengers then bombed the school anyway. It just felt so real Harley, I couldnt save you."

Harley just held him as he cried, whispering calming words into his ears and reminding him of where he was.

"I'm safe darlin', you always protect me. All the Avengers are downstairs sleepin'." Harley reassured Peter as he could feel the last of Peter energy wavering.

"Your arms feel safe." Was all Peter said before he drifted into sleep. 

In a cold world of hate your arms feel safe.


	2. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is injured being Spider-Man and Harley is very worreid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out this wont be weekly because I'm bad at keeping a schedule but I do promise to finish it.

"Spider-Man watch your six, more coming your way." The voice of Captain America cut through the over active comm. Moments before Tony and Clint had been discussing the best ice cream in New York. Drone flew everywhere over head, everyone trying to see where the youngest hero was. Now it was death silent as the team waited on a response. "He's hit! We need medical extraction."

Noise once more erupted through the comm but one shake voice was heard above the rest, "Peter?!"

It was Harley, he was on coordination from the tower as he wasn't a superhero. He and Pete had been working on a suit for him but it was in the early stages. It killed him not to be out in the field, looking out for his Peter. He just wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap and duck tape to keep him safe. Hold him close so all the dangers off the world washed away and all the worries of the day eliminated. But all he could do was wait.

"I'm with him," the voice of Scarlet Witch pulled Harley out him daze, "he's hit pretty bad. I'm going to take him straight to the tower."

"I'll have Dr Cho ready!" Harley said, jumping up from his chair where he had been providing back-up. Tapping his comm he spoke quickly to Karen, "Can you alert Dr Cho to meet me at med-pad with a full team?"

Done Harley, would you like me to alert Mrs Parker?

"No you best leave that to me, she's probably busy at the hospital any way."

It felt like years waiting in the elevator, not having any idea of what was happening. As soon as he heard the ding of the elevator he threw himself through the door only to see a bloody figure being wheeled past with orders being shouted in Korean. A tired Scarlet Witch looked at him with sad eyes and engulfed the younger boy in her arms. Sobs racked his frame as reality came crashing down on him. 

"He's going to be okay, Peter is strong." She spoke softly as tears filled her own eyes, the thought of losing another brother being to overwhelming for her. 

"Do you need to get back?" Harley looked up with pleading eyes. He felt like a child but was to scared to be alone.

"No Steve says the fight is winding down."

They walk in silence towards the small waiting room, Wandas arm firmly around Harleys shoulders, keeping him upright. They sat next to each other on uncomfortable plastic chairs, thoughts drifting through old and new trauma. After the first hour, the screaming started. The sound pierced Harleys heart and fresh tears rolled down his face. Another hour and only faint whimpering could be heard. An exhausted Tony sat on the other side of Harley with tear stains drawing a path through the grime on his face. Every so often an Avenger would wander in to bring water and silently offer support.

It was another three hours before Dr Cho walked out of the operating room, a haunted look in her eye.

"How is he Doc?" Tony asked, voice horse and breaking.

"He is going to be okay." A collective sigh left them. "He is resting now but he should be awake soon."

"Will he be okay to eat when he wakes up?" Harley asked, the question sounding bizarre but a small smile grew on Dr Chos face.

"Yes, I should think so."

And that's what Peter wake up to, one sleepy boyfriend and a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

We can stay up late with bowls of ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated
> 
> Title based on a song called 'Long Distance Love' by Like Totally Eden (what happened to them?)
> 
> Should be updated weekly <3
> 
> Next week: Injured


End file.
